The Girl with the Frozen Heart
by SkatingonSunshine
Summary: Elsa is almost free. After this year, she will not have to worry about being chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. However, she still fears for her sister Anna and her only friend, Kristoff. When the worst happens, they vow to protect Anna any way they can. Facing brutal tributes, a horribly corrupt system, and still trying to conceal her powers, can Elsa come out victorious? (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Girl with the Frozen Heart

**Rating: **PG-13 as the Hunger Games deals with violent and heavy topics. There will also be mild swearing and some sexuality.

**Spoilers:** None, really. But Frozen and the HG series are great, so you should read/watch them!

**Summary: **Elsa is almost free. After this year, she will not have to worry about being chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. However, she still fears for her sister Anna and her only friend, Kristoff. When the worst happens, they vow to protect Anna any way they can. Facing brutal tributes, a horribly corrupt system, and still trying to conceal her powers, can Elsa come out victorious?

**Author's Note: **I saw some really interesting artwork/prompts and decided I wanted to write a Hunger Games AU from mostly Elsa's perspective (though I write in third person). This won't be just a re-telling of the Hunger Games using Frozen characters. You'll see certain parallels, but I have a pretty interesting story I just wanted to get out there. This will include other Disney characters as well, but it isn't necessary to know them all.

* * *

**BACKGROUND INFO: For those who have not read/watched The Hunger Games Series: **In a dystopian future, there are 12 districts that are controlled by the Capitol, a beautiful, luxurious place. The districts are, overall, poor and struggling. Each year, the Games are held where a boy and girl (ages 12-18) are chosen from each district to fight to the death until one stands victorious. That winner's district gets rewarded. There is plenty of information out there for you, and considering how wildly popular the series is, you should have no trouble getting better acquainted with it through a google search if necessary.

**For those who have seen The Hunger Games: **This world is very similar to what we know of the one in the movies/books. However, the people of the Capitol all have natural magic abilities, or are the sons and daughters of those who have magic. Anyone born with magic in a district is immediately transported away and forced to adapt to Capitol life.

**As for the Frozen/Disney characters: **Elsa is eighteen, so is Kristoff, and Anna is sixteen. The trolls mentioned are humans. Rapunzel is in her late twenties, Flynn in his early thirties. Mother Gothel is her canon age. Hans is about twenty. All of their back stories are very different!

* * *

_Chapter One_

When Elsa woke up, she panicked momentarily. The cot across from hers, where Anna was supposed to be asleep, was empty. It took her only a few seconds to realize that Anna's face was pressed tightly against her chest. She must have had nightmares last night. Elsa couldn't blame her. It was the day of the reaping after all, and nightmares had plagued her all week as well. Anna's usual half-parted lips were firmly together and her eyebrows strained toward one another in worry. Elsa ran a hand softly over her younger sister's messy hair, but tried not to wake her. She wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, but she had told her sister too many lies already.

As she travelled her normal route to the fence that separated the outskirts of her village from the dangerous forest beyond, a peculiar thought came into her head. She was eighteen this year. This was the last time she would have to worry about her name being drawn. And yet, this couldn't bring her any comfort. Because it would be three long years before Anna was free from the Game's grasps, and that's all that really mattered to her. As long as Anna was in danger, there was no reason to feel fortunate.

Right now, Anna was in danger of starving if she didn't bring home something substantial for them to eat. They had some provisions in the pantry, but it wasn't enough. Since she had no way of calming Anna's nerves, the least she could do was let her fill her belly with venison.

Elsa felt herself growing cold. That always happened when she was nervous.

"Push it away," she thought. "Concentrate."

She listened carefully, and heard the cracking of a branch off to her right, some distance away. Quietly, she circled around the trees, trying to avoid having her scent carried along the wind. Maybe she was lucky today. There was a large buck rubbing his antler against the bark of a tree. As soon as she saw it, she sent one thick spear of ice through its heart. It never knew what hit it.

She approached slowly. This was always the most difficult part. She knew the animal died with minimal pain, but the sight of it was tough to stomach. The gorgeous work of nature was reduced to nothing more than meat and fur. Its head lay in a pool of its own blood, tongue lolling out of its crooked mouth, and the eyes stared unknowingly up at the light filtering through the trees.

A few branches cracked behind her and she spun around, arms raised and body poised for attack. Her shoulders sagged as soon as she saw the giant blonde walking toward her. Kristoff wore a frown.

"I always hate to see them go down like that."

"I'm sorry," was all she could say. She turned back to the slain animal and calmly froze it. The blood coagulated into icy chunks and ceased flowing.

"I figured you'd be out here."

"You should have gone to see Anna first. She's worried sick about you."

"She has other things to worry about besides me."

"Still. She needs you more than I do."

"Really?" Kristoff asked. He was kneeling by the deer now, looking up at her. "How were you going to carry this back home?"

"I would have figured it out."

Kristoff hoisted the animal onto his shoulder and began stomping over the natural debris of the woods in the direction of the fence. Elsa walked alongside him, and he glanced at her.

"She was still asleep when I got back."

"So you did go to see her?"

"Of course I did. You weren't there and she was out like a light."

"Oh."

Elsa rubbed her arm, trying to force some heat into it. Kristoff knew it meant she was nervous or afraid. He didn't need to ask what it was about.

"I wish I could have been home these past few days."

"It isn't your fault, Kristoff."

Silence again. Their conversations weren't usually so dry and lifeless, but today was one of those rare times when words just could not help. It happened at least once every year, ever since they'd been old enough to be forced into the Games. Another time had been the day Elsa and Anna lost their parents. Nothing could be said to ease the pain then and nothing would work now.

Kristoff and Elsa had lived next to one another for as long as either could remember. Kristoff stayed with an old woman and her husband with no true children of their own, both of whom he regarded as parents. They loved him as if he were their own child. Elsa wasn't the warmest person, but she was a loyal friend. When she admitted to him that she had the power to control ice and snow, he admitted to her that he had a crush on her younger sister. She froze his hands and told him he had better not hurt her or he'd be frostbitten for the rest of his life.

Kristoff dropped the deer rather loudly on the table. From the other room they heard a gasp and small yelp. The man pushed past Elsa and went into the small bedroom. Elsa could hear Anna crying and Kristoff's soft whispers,

"Shh. You're okay," and Elsa waited patiently.

Kristoff let the meat sizzle in the pan as Elsa neatly plaited her sister's hair. Anna sat in between the older girl's legs. Today was the only day she ever sat still. Any other day there was the hope of going outside to run or climb a tree for fun. There was Kristoff to kiss, or a game to play, or something, _anything_, she could squeeze excitement out of. That was her talent. Taking the worst situations and making the best out of them, because her bubbly nature demanded it. But today she was not Anna. She was a name in a big glass jar trying to hide amongst all the others.

They ate quietly when the food was done. Elsa forced herself to smile.

"You look beautiful with your hair pulled up like that."

It was nice for her to hear such a compliment out of Elsa, but she could hardly smile.

"Thanks." Anna glumly stabbed a piece of meat with her fork. "But it's not like I'm going to a party."

"I'm sure it makes Kristoff happy."

Anna looked up at the man sitting across from her. He managed to smile as well, but it wasn't quite so forced.

"You really do look pretty."

Anna stared at him a moment before fixing her gaze on her food once more.

"I'm not very hungry."

This was rare. Anna's stomach was usually a bottomless pit. But Elsa understood.

"That's okay," the older sister said. "The rest can be salted. You can help me with that later."

Later seemed like such an uncertain concept. Maybe they would be at this table later salting meat. Maybe they would sit together later on the bedroom floor playing cards by candlelight. Or maybe they wouldn't. Maybe later would never arrive.

But trying to pretend everything was normal was the best Elsa could think of. She put down her fork and shoved her freezing hands between her knees to warm them. Maybe later she would hear one of their names. Maybe later she would send out big chunks of ice and slice clean through every Capitol peacekeeper's throat and watch them lay dead like the next meal staring up at the bright sun.

Later would arrive too soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The Girl with the Frozen Heart

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary: **Elsa is almost free. After this year, she will not have to worry about being chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. However, she still fears for her sister Anna and her only friend, Kristoff. When the worst happens, they vow to protect Anna any way they can. Facing brutal tributes, a horribly corrupt system, and still trying to conceal her powers, can Elsa come out victorious?

* * *

_Chapter Two_

Anna had grown slightly less timid in the past few years. She knew to go all on her own to her line and wait her turn to be registered. She knew she would find Elsa's and Kristoff's face somewhere in the crowd later. Elsa kept her eyes on her younger sister until she was out of view, then focused on getting herself to sign in. The center of the district had been transformed into the meeting space of the thousands of residents of the last district under the Capitol's control. Most of the men were big, so they could swing picks down in the mine or up in the mountains. Most of the women were small and pale from worry and lack of nutrition. Elsa couldn't stand looking at them. She had never been a people person, and being around so many of them only increased her anxiety.

"The last year I'll have to do this," she thought, trying to remain calm. "And then what? I watch helplessly as my sister goes through it? Kristoff and I just pray Anna's name isn't chosen?"

She was getting closer to the front of the line. She told herself not to panic. They hadn't been chosen yet. Looking around, she saw so many other faces. They were all in the running as well, and could just as likely be picked. She didn't like to think about such young children going off to be slaughtered, but she still would rather it be one of them than one of her own. It was all about self-preservation.

She took in a deep breath and held it as the man at the desk glared at her. She was fumbling to pull her glove off of her hand. Finally free, the man impatiently pricked her to draw blood. The Capitol could keep track of everyone this way. She hoped he didn't notice how cold her fingers felt.

When everyone had been herded into the huge crowd in front of the main stage, Anna spun her head around, searching for Elsa and finally spotting her to her right. Elsa nodded at her, her gloved hands stuffed into her jacket. This was always the hardest part of the day. She could feel the thick frost encasing her fingers, but she had to hold it back. She'd hid them since the day she was old enough to understand that her curse made her different. Those with natural magic powers belonged to a different world than the one Anna and Kristoff or her parents slaved in. They were put in the Capitol to drink fancy things out of crystal glasses and to watch the Games for pure enjoyment. Imagine that. Enjoying this horrible punishment. Revealing her powers would mean having to leave Anna and the world she knew behind for a place of unbelievable people that did not understand basic concepts of family and love. Those things that made Elsa feel whole inside. Despite the terrible conditions she lived with, Elsa would not give up Anna for anything.

She shivered, trying not to make it obvious to the other teenagers standing around her. Her gloves kept the frost down somewhat. Kristoff was looking at Anna when she glanced over. He was mouthing, "Here comes crazy." Anna nodded and turned her attention back to the front.

Sure enough, the doors opened and out stepped the Capitol's shining example of regality and posh perfection. In a place so full of dull greys and browns, Rapunzel was more than bizarre. Her blonde hair cascaded in tight curls and was decorated with a variety of exotic flowers that Elsa would never know the name of. Her dress was adorned with weaving vines and colors vibrant enough to make one feel sick. At least, that's how Elsa felt looking at her.

Rapunzel took her seat between the mayor and the only living victor from their district, a man named Flynn Rider. He was leaning back on two legs of the chair with his hands folded behind his head. Rapunzel gave him a look that said she wasn't amused, but he didn't seem to care. There was no doubt that he was drunk, as he was every year. Flynn had long abandoned any desire to please the cameras surrounding him or the Capitol. For that boldness, Elsa somewhat admired him.

"Welcome, everyone," the mayor said, once he'd risen to the podium. His voice boomed through the microphone and echoed across the silent sea of sunken faces before him. "As always, we will begin with a short introduction. This year, the Capitol has graciously provided us with a new short history to watch."

He and most of the crowd turned their attention to the large screens behind the stage which began to roll a series of images accompanied by a slow, building orchestra and a deep voice over about rebellion and the reason for the Games. Elsa had no interest in watching. The Games were simply for control. There was no honor or glory involved. Maybe for other districts, but not for 12. It was all about repression.

Rapunzel took the stand next. A bright red smile spread across her painted white face.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She cheerfully announced. Not one person in the crowd of thousands made a sound. "Now, something has all brought you here. Call it fate, destiny-,"

"Uncontrollable force by threat of death," Flynn interrupted, without missing a beat. Rapunzel was used to his antics, however, and continued on.

"No matter what you name it, it is the same thing that has brought me here to celebrate with you. I will now begin what we are all here to see- the drawing of the tributes! As always, ladies first."

Her high heels clicked against the metal stage as she moved towards the giant glass bowl filled with slips of pristine white paper.

Elsa was trying to force herself to focus on nothing but her breathing. In and out, slowly. Control it. Conceal it. She was shivering like crazy and desperately wanted to run. She wanted to run so far that she would somehow outrun time and leave everything behind.

Rapunzel's manicured hand slowly descended into the opening of the bowl.

"Don't feel," Elsa thought. "Don't feel."

The paper was unfolding. The bright red lips were nearly touching the microphone.

"Anna Andal!"

The name echoed over the silent crowd. Elsa wanted to believe she had imagined it. But she hadn't. She thought she heard Kristoff breaking somewhere in the distance.

Anna's face was overtaken by complete terror. She did not even seem to hear Rapunzel calling her up to the stage. Stiffly, her legs began to move one in front of the other. The crowd of girls around her parted and she found herself staring at the stage in front of her.

"Come on, don't be shy," Rapunzel coaxed. As if it was simple stage fright preventing the poor girl from walking.

Elsa tore her hands out of her pockets and shoved her way towards her baby sister.

"No!" she screamed. It was a desperate, helpless scream that grabbed Anna's attention immediately. Two guards rushed forward as Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister. "No!" she repeated.

"Elsa, please," Anna begged. She reminded herself not to cry.

"I volunteer!" Elsa shouted as the guards tugged on her shoulders, trying to get her away. "I volunteer as tribute in Anna's place!" The words came out as if she'd practiced them. Anna did not know that, in nightmares, she had.

Rapunzel's wide green eyes seemed to grow even wider. Flynn actually sat forward in his seat.

"Ah," the mayor spoke up, "That is certainly allowed. But in all these years there has never been a volunteer from District 12…"

"Elsa. You can't do this!"

"She can…"

"It's alright," Elsa said, shaking. She turned towards the stage and began towards it. The Peacekeepers kept Anna back.

"Kristoff, stop her!" Anna sobbed, falling to her knees. But she knew there was nothing to be done.

Elsa looked tight and uncomfortable, trying to stand with her best posture on the stage. The bubbly escort asked her for her name.

"Elsa Andal," she replied, her voice small and barely able to escape past the lump in her throat. Her bones rattled beneath her delicate frame.

"Oh my," Rapunzel breathed. The microphone was still close by, so that everyone could hear. "Are you volunteering for your sister?"

"Yes." Elsa said with confidence. "I would do anything to protect her."

"How noble!" Rapunzel praised. "Elsa Andal will bravely take her sister's place in the Games! Oh this is so exciting. Now, let's choose our male tribute."

She swirled her hand in the new batch of names. Kristoff couldn't say he was too shocked when the next name to come out of the cotton candy-colored psycho's mouth was his own.

"Kristoff Bjorgman!"

Anna's cry was so painful that it even caused Rapunzel's smile to falter. Anna was on the ground. The braids that she had so patiently let Elsa wash and weave were now lying in the dirt. Her weeping was all that could be heard.

Elsa was beyond angry now. She felt the coldness in her body growing and mixing with the heat of her desire to lash out against every single Capitol elitist surrounding her. The only thing that stopped her was Kristoff. He touched her shoulder and looked her in her eyes. It was a look that told her she needed to keep herself in check. Wordlessly, the friends faced the crowd.

"Well, if there are no more volunteers, I believe we have our tributes, ladies and gentleman! Elsa Andal and Kristoff Bjorgman will be the representatives of District 12 in the 74th annual Hunger Games."

There was no telling who began it, but each child eventually kissed three fingers and lifted them to the sky in honor of the tributes.

They stood in an empty room not much later, waiting.

"What the hell are we going to do?" Elsa asked in a whisper. It wasn't angry, but helpless. The question was only half meant for Kristoff. She said it out loud just to get it out of her head.

"We're going to say goodbye," Kristoff replied. Elsa could not think of any words to respond with.

Anna burst into the room and ran straight for her sister. She wrapped her arms around Elsa tightly.

"You can't do this," she cried. "I can't- Elsa, I can't do this without you."

"Yes you can," Elsa somehow managed to say. She found all of her courage and was determined to use it for Anna's sake. She smoothed the girl's orange hair and kissed it. "You have to. When I'm gone, I will be thinking about you. I want to picture you as the Anna I know and love. And that Anna knows how to make the best of every situation."

"Not this one." She shook her head. "Not without you or-," she looked at the man sitting in the corner and burst into renewed fit of tears. "Kristoff!"

He stood and moved to her. She collapsed in his protective embrace.

"Oh Kristoff," Boulda said from just inside the doorway. Elsa had just noticed that she and Cliff had come in. Boulda had fresh tears in her eyes, and her husband stood with his own eyes fixed low on the floor. They were a stout couple, covered head to toe in earth-tone rags except for the bright crystals Elsa knew they kept hidden. Despite being human, they had a stony look overall, with their grey skin and stiff way of moving.

"Anna," Kristoff touched her cheek and made her look up at him. "Shh, don't cry now. I want to see your beautiful face. There it is." He ran his thumb over her damp cheek. "You're going to be fine. Just look after my mom and dad for me while I'm gone."

"Kristoff, I can't lose you." Her voice was barely a whisper. Everything about the moment pained him, but he couldn't let her know that. If this was going to be the last time they ever saw one another then he would make sure she remembered him the right way. And he would make sure his last thought would be of those beautiful eyes and the feeling of her lips on his. So he kissed her deeply, hands cupping her face.

"Give me your hand, Elsa," Boulda instructed. Elsa presented her palm. "You know that you will not be able to make it through your journey without revealing to everyone what you can do. It's simply impossible."

The thought had not even crossed her mind. Elsa only knew that keeping Anna out of the Games was her goal. She looked into Boulda's eyes, helpless and lost as this new wave of realization and fear washed over her.

"Take this with you."

With shaking fingers, the older woman placed a piece of metal into her soft palm. Elsa inspected it closely. The center was a perfect circle, and from it twisted seven long, curled points and seven short. It looked like a sun, and she realized that it was in fact a brooch with a clasp and pin set against the back.

"It will give you luck."

Elsa wanted to laugh, but there was no voice left in her as tears poured down her face. Luck? As far as she was concerned, no such thing existed.

The door swung open again, and four peacekeepers stood in view. Panic swept over Anna's face.

"No!" she screamed. She fell into Elsa's arms and hugged her tightly. "No! No!"

Elsa hugged her back, pressing her face into her sister's soft hair and kissing her. Kristoff had his arms around his mother, and the peacekeepers invaded the room.

"I love you," Kristoff said sincerely, looking at his mother and father. The three of them hugged each other. With a final grasp of his mother's hand and a kiss to her forehead, he let the peacekeeper pull him away. He kept a stern expression plastered on his face.

"I love you, Anna. I love you so much. You'll be okay. Everything will be okay!" Elsa felt a peacekeeper grab her elbow and start to tug her. She kissed Anna again and the grip tightened. She felt another hand on her arm and things were getting more forceful. Anna whimpered. Elsa hardly noticed her feet stumbling over the wooden floor. But now she was in the door way and Anna felt so far away already. "I love you!" She wasn't sure if she was screaming or not. She couldn't remember when she'd started crying. Anna reached out for her and said something.

The door slammed shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The Girl with the Frozen Heart

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary: **Elsa is almost free. After this year, she will not have to worry about being chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. However, she still fears for her sister Anna and her only friend, Kristoff. When the worst happens, they vow to protect Anna any way they can. Facing brutal tributes, a horribly corrupt system, and still trying to conceal her powers, can Elsa come out victorious?

* * *

_Chapter Three_

The novelty and excitement of riding on a fancy high speed train were nonexistent for Elsa. She sat stiffly in a chair by a mahogany table decorated with flowers and various small cakes. It reeked of Rapunzel. Leave it to her to have 'congratulations' frosted on a chocolate dessert in celebration of certain death.

Kristoff sat across from her, slightly hunched over. He was picking apart a yellow treat, not in the mood to taste it, when the noise of the door opening nearby interrupted the silence. Flynn Rider stumbled in and plopped down between them in a seat of his own. He picked up an empty cup and thrust it towards Kristoff.

"Here. Fill this." His head nodded toward the shelf behind the blond. With a scowl, Kristoff stood and picked a bottle of whiskey to uncap.

"So," Flynn began once the comforting sound of alcohol being poured could be heard, "I'm sure the two of you expect me to have some helpful advice on how to get you through this. But here's the thing; I got through with sheer confidence, a winning attitude, and a shitload of sponsors. The Capitol ladies couldn't resist the smolder." He smiled fondly. The others were not amused. "So if you're judging me by the past tributes' fates that I've 'coached', well, let me tell you that you should not judge a book by its cover. You should judge it by its cover _and_ by its ability to look good on camera. But enough about me. Come on, what can you do? Huh? Kristoff, is it?"

Kristoff placed the full glass back on the table. Before Flynn could reach for it, Elsa wrapped her slender hand around it and placed it on her lap. Flynn chuckled.

"Thirsty, sweetheart?" With another laugh, he passed a second glass to Kristoff, indicating that he should fill it. "Go on, and tell me about yourself."

"I'm an ice harvester," Kristoff replied. "I swing a pick into frozen chunks of ice for a living. And lift pounds of it onto carts."

"So you're strong, and you have experience with a weapon already. There are two things going for you."

"It's not a weapon," Kristoff shot back. "It's a tool."

"Everything is a weapon in the Games. Even your looks. Because, when it comes down to it, you do whatever it takes with whatever you've got."

"Well I don't like thinking about swinging my tool into young kids."

"Neither do I, especially with the way you phrased that. And what about you?" He turned his attention on Elsa. "Huh? You volunteered. You must have thought you had something that would get you through this."

"I volunteered for my sister."

"Or did you volunteer for yourself?"

"_Why_ would I volunteer for myself?" Elsa looked at him finally, her shock showing on her face. "I wanted to keep her out of the Games."

"But if you don't come home, then she doesn't have a sister anymore, does she?"

Kristoff slammed the new glass of whiskey on the table. His face was full of rage.

"Elsa is going home. There is no 'if' about it."

"Oh?" Flynn leaned forward. "How can you be so sure, big guy? What does she have that will get her through this competition? It's a bloody, ruthless battle out there. And if I've got two people unwilling to even make friendly conversation or fight, well, that's not getting anyone back to District 12."

Slowly, Elsa rose from the table, drawing both men's attention to her. She placed the glass she had been holding next to the new one. They should have looked exactly the same, seeing as Elsa had not even taken so much as a sip. But hers was frozen solid.

Flynn stared at the frozen whiskey for a moment. Scrunching up his face, he glanced at Elsa.

"I knew you were acting cold, but how did you-?"

Elsa placed her gloves on the table, and suddenly a look of realization crossed Flynn's features.

"Whoa, wait. Wait just a minute. What the hell? Did you- do you mean to tell me- holy _shit_."

Rapunzel, always popping up at the best of times, happened to enter at that moment.

"Flynn, what have we said about cursing at the tributes?"

"That we make an exception when magic is involved?"

"Magic? Did you cut yourself again?" She looked at Kristoff. "There are only so many times a girl will heal you with her hair before she tells you to suck it up and find a bandage."

"Not you, blondie." Flynn kept his gaze on Elsa, who was growing even more uncomfortable at this point. She looked away as Rapunzel confusedly glanced between the young woman and the mentor.

"Her? She has magic? You have magic? What kind?"

"Ice powers," Elsa said quietly.

"Oh, please speak up. The Capitol won't stand for mumbling of any sort. It's actually a law."

"Forget about the law for five seconds, Rapunzel. She has ice powers! She can freeze things. And god knows what else. What else? Could you chill people to death? Cut off water supplies? The possibilities with that are amazing. You would hardly have a competition at all."

"Which is why it would be totally illegal for her to participate!" Rapunzel gasped. "Oh no, this is definitely going to create some problems. Has anyone ever been disqualified from the Games? Do we have to turn around and pick another tribute? We can't pick another tribute, we've already ended this year's reaping!"

Elsa, eyes wide, asked,

"Will they really not let me compete?"

"No, they have to let you compete." Flynn said. Everyone fell silent. After a minute, Flynn sort of laughed.

"They have to let you compete," he repeated. Then he laughed even louder. "Ha! God damn it, they have no choice but to watch one of their own go in and break every rule they've made."

"This is _not_ a joke, Flynn. Mother will be furious!"

"So will every last one of those Capitol freaks. I love the thought of that."

"Wait," Kristoff interjected, "Won't they just be able to keep Elsa from going? Make a new law?"

"Well, Mother will probably want to," Rapunzel contemplated. "But it isn't exactly up to her. The Games Master is the controller of the production. What he says goes. In the end, he can really do whatever he wants."

"Do we have to worry about him, then? If Elsa wasn't allowed to compete, she could go home."

"That isn't likely." Flynn took a sip of the still-liquid drink. "Any self respecting Games Master loves a challenge. And what we have right here in front of us is a pretty little challenge."

The three of them looked at Elsa in that moment. She stood with arms folded over her chest and her eyes fixed somewhere in the distance. Kristoff approached her and placed a gentle palm on her shoulder.

"Maybe you should go lie down. You haven't gotten much sleep lately."

"So you can talk about the best strategy for me to use to kill everyone? Should I just freeze every single person as soon as the Games start? Or should I wait and play it up for the drama?"

"Could you really just freeze everyone in their tracks?" Flynn asked. "They'd be glued in place as soon as the thing began and you could take every one of them out."

"Like a ceremonial beheading," Rapunzel mused aloud.

"Enough!" Elsa threw her hand out and released a series of sharp shards of ice into the air. Flynn dodged them just in time. Rapunzel gasped. Elsa gripped her hand in fear and headed for the door. "I will not stand here and listen to your sick ideas." With that, she exited the room and headed for her own cabin. Kristoff gave the adults in front of him looks of disapproval and followed after his friend.

"Yikes," Flynn said, inspecting the damage. The spikes had ripped through the fabric of the chair and embedded themselves in the wood. "This is going to be interesting."

* * *

Elsa could see the memory clearly if she closed her eyes. She could hear Anna's tiny voice saying,

"Elsa, let me in."

She had little control in the days following their parents' passing. The room was covered in thick sheets of frost and sharp, uneven patches of ice like her quarters on the train were now. But still, Anna wanted to be there for her. She convinced her older sister to let her come into the cold and hug her until the walls began to melt away. She would never give up on her, so Elsa knew she could not give up on her now. She didn't plan to. Still, the more she thought about what lie ahead, the more she began to fear she would disappoint Anna.

"Elsa, let me in," she heard. She shivered. Not so much from the chill surrounding her, but from the chill wanting to escape. Trying to hold it back only made it worse, but that was all she could do to keep the room from completing freezing.

"Elsa," the voice outside the door repeated, a bit more gently. Only it was not Anna's voice. It was Kristoff's. Shaking, she let him into the room. He was blasted with a wall of cool air that almost made him gasp, and he would have if he had not been expecting it. He stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're alright. Take in deep breaths."

"Kristoff, what do they expect me to do? Kill you? They were talking about beheading. I guess I'm just supposed to chop off your head while Anna watches? Some sisterly hero I'll be!"

"Elsa, stop it! They are from a different world than us. They don't understand. I'm not going to let them exploit your powers."

"We really have no choice." Even though her words gave her no hope, the ice around her began to melt away. It was comforting just to be able to let her true feelings out with someone trustworthy to listen. "No matter what, the Capitol is going to find out. And when they see what I can do, they will hate me for messing up their Game. What are they going to do? Tell me I can't use my powers? I have to get back to Anna, and that's the only way I can do it."

"They can't ban you from using what you have. Then they'd have to ban everyone from using their strengths."

"This is exactly why they keep the most powerful people in control, Kristoff. So that no one can upset their perfect balance. Well, I'm upsetting the balance and I don't want to! I just want to be at home with you and Anna. I don't care if we don't always have enough to eat, or if Anna gets too cold sometimes, or if the house needs to be fixed. Being with her, and with you, mean more to me than anything."

Kristoff looked at his friend seriously.

"You don't want to stir anything up. I get it. But Elsa, you have to follow their rules. You're in their world now. You may have gotten away with breaking the law before by hiding your powers, but it isn't going to be so easy to get away this time."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Elsa paused and looked up at the burly blond. Her eyes welled with tears.

"Don't let them take me away."

As she broke into full sobs, Kristoff drew her close once more.

"I won't."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **The Girl with the Frozen Heart

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary: **Elsa is almost free. After this year, she will not have to worry about being chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. However, she still fears for her sister Anna and her only friend, Kristoff. When the worst happens, they vow to protect Anna any way they can. Facing brutal tributes, a horribly corrupt system, and still trying to conceal her powers, can Elsa come out victorious?

* * *

_Chapter Four_

Elsa had lain awake in her bed long before the sun began to shine through the window of her quarters. She rubbed her fingers over the small metal sun that Boulda had given her the day before. It was a piece of home, at very least. Although it was one she was not familiar with, it came from where she did and was the only physical part of her District that she would be able to grasp in her hand for the time being. However, she decided early that morning that this was a good thing. For now, she had to leave the past in the past. What she was about to face would be difficult, strange, and unpredictable. The Capitol was always her biggest fear. It still was. But this was the time to abandon her fears and do what she intended to do: keep her sister safe. And to do that, she would have to win.

She washed up and walked into the dining cart, where Kristoff and Flynn were already seated. Flynn had his feet up on the table. He was preoccupied with reading a newspaper. Rapunzel frowned disapprovingly, swatted his feet away, and placed a plate of fresh eggs in front of Kristoff. It seemed like he was hungry this morning because he was eating everything within arm's reach. Elsa took a seat on the far end of the table and collected some food for herself.

"Good morning," Rapunzel greeted her with a warm smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Just fine, thank you," Elsa replied. Flynn lowered his paper slightly to look at her.

"Being polite. That's good."

"Well," Elsa said, spreading some strawberry jam on her toast, "I realized that there is a certain way I will have to act if I want to get where I want to be."

Flynn exuberantly threw his newspaper to the floor and smiled at her.

"There! Now we're getting somewhere. Elsa, I know you want to win, but I think you can do even more than just come out as victor. I think you might actually be able to knock some sense into these people."

"Flynn Rider," Rapunzel chided, "That had better not mean you're thinking ridiculous, rebellious thoughts. You are supposed to be a good influence and help the tributes."

"Yeah, Blondie. I know. I'm only talking about strategy to help her through. Absolutely no disobedient thoughts whatsoever. Oh, would you look at that! I'm out of coffee already. Elsa, I'm sorry, I want to tell you this important thing that may save your life and give us a winner, but I have to go refill this."

"I'll get it!" Rapunzel nearly dove across the table to retrieve the mug. "Keep talking!" She scurried off to get a fresh pot.

"What _do_ you mean?" Elsa asked Flynn, trying to hide her discomfort.

"Well if you know anything about the Capitol, it's that the people are absolutely crazy. I mean, just completely nuts." He jerked his head slightly towards where Rapunzel had exited. "You and I both know what these games are really about. You and I both know that this is wrong. But they just eat it up. It's a fun game to them. I mean, they honestly and genuinely watch this stuff to be entertained. It's sick."

"I know that," Elsa replied. "That's one of the reasons I spent so much time making sure I didn't have to live there."

"I don't get it," Kristoff spoke up in between a mouthful of breakfast. "How do they enjoy all of this?"

"I'm not sure," Flynn said. "Maybe they don't think it's real. Maybe they don't care. Give them a sob story, they'll cry. Give them a love story, they'll 'ooh' and 'aah'. But we've got a story they have never experienced before. It's one that's going to hit home."

Elsa neatly brushed crumbs from her cheek with an embroidered napkin and spoke a single word.

"Me."

"Exactly. Now, I still want you to be you. But when the Capitol sees you, I want them to see themselves too. That way, when you are in the arena, some of them actually start to think 'that could be me' or 'that could be my kid'. Right now, in their heads, there is no possibility of those things. With you, they might finally see something is wrong."

"So you want me to imitate the Capitol people."

"Somewhat. I'm not sure 'imitate' is the right word. You still have to win them over, which you may have some trouble doing. We aren't sure how anyone will react to you having magic."

"Or how Mother will react," Rapunzel fretted as she re-entered. "I just hope she isn't too angry at me. She lets me out of the Capitol once a year and what do I go and do? Choose a hiding fugitive to play in the Games!" She shook her head, disappointed in herself.

Elsa turned to look at the painted girl hardly much older than she was.

"Why would you, of all people, want to leave the Capitol?"

Flynn spoke up.

"Gothel keeps Blondie locked up pretty tightly. You'll notice her missing a lot when we get there."

"I had to beg her and beg her for this escort job. Since the last one for District 12 strangely disappeared, she had no choice but to give me the position! Isn't that great?" Her smile was discomforting. "But Flynn is right. Since Mother needs me to be with her most of the time, I will be absent a lot. I will still check in with you every day, though. And we'll have our dinners together. I promise. You should know that when I make a promise, I don't break it."

Kristoff and Elsa exchanged a glance.

"Back to the plan," Flynn said, trying to keep everyone on track. "Elsa, you're obviously a beautiful girl. You can fit right in with the faces of the Capitol. Just be poised and elegant."

Rapunzel grinned.

"I can show you everything I know. Mother says I'm still too loud and a little bit too unrefined. And naïve. And crummy. And vague. And I have to lay off the sweets if I want to fit into anything. Oh, and I apparently ramble a lot. But I can't even remember the last time I mumbled! So I can still help you fit in."

"Thank you," Elsa said, trying out her façade. "That's kind of you."

"Don't mention it!" Rapunzel replied gleefully. She was none the wiser. Flynn shot Elsa a very approving look.

"You're going to do just fine."

* * *

Elsa took a deep breath as the Capitol finally came into view. She managed to smile and wave delicately as the train passed through. Kristoff sat gruffly by the window, his eyes taking it all in but his face showing no expression. The people outside cheered for the incoming train, all of them hoping to get a glimpse of the tributes inside.

"I wonder if they'll still be this excited when they find out what I can do."

"Who knows," Kristoff replied. "Like Flynn said, they're crazy."

Elsa nodded slowly. The train came to a halt and Rapunzel clapped her hands.

"Let's not waste any time!"

The doors to the train parted and allowed the four of them to exit, flanked by a pair of guards. As they stepped onto the platform, a recording of Rapunzel's voice filled their ears. From concealed speakers in every direction came a soft melodic tune that poured into all available space so that it was inescapable.

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

The vocalist herself looked tense. She grinned at the pair of visiting tributes sheepishly.

"Aren't I lucky? Everyone here gets to hear my song daily. The districts only get to hear it once a year, after the reaping. She uses these recordings so I don't always have to sing it live, of course."

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

Rapunzel's hair began to take on a brilliant golden glow from root to tip. It surged with energy that matched that of the sun.

"Mother plays the music twice a day for the citizens. Once at noon, and then every night at nine o'clock sharp. Of course, I'm always required to be present with her so I can heal her of her daily woes. She works so hard to keep everyone happy that she barely has time for herself!"

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fate's design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once was mine_

"I'm supposed to sing along with her. Even though she knew I would be gone for a few days, I hope she isn't too angry that I've missed so much. I really have to hurry back to her now. I'll see you two at dinner."

"Just those two?" Flynn asked, lifting an accusatory eyebrow. She finally turned to look at him.

"I wasn't sure if you would be there. You aren't going to visit the pub, are you?" Rapunzel retorted. "But if you're being responsible, then yes, I will see you as well."

With that, she turned on her heels and made her way towards her mother's palace. Flynn watched her go.

_What once was mine._

"So, let's not waste any time ourselves, kids. As much as I'd love to give you a tour of the place, you have to go get your welcoming baths! Hours of fun."

"Hours?" Kristoff repeated, already looking put-out.

"Yes. Hours of being scrubbed, rubbed, peeled, pressed, polished, and primped up for the Capitol to see your faces."

"R-rubbed?" Elsa looked absolutely horrified at the thought. "You didn't mention this before."

"Honestly, Elsa, it isn't the worst part of this whole ordeal. Really. If you get someone pretty enough, it can be kind of fun."

"No, you don't understand." She held up her hands as they walked. Her palms were still protectively concealed by her hand-me-down leather gloves. She had thought about leaving them off, but with all of the added anxiety she was experiencing the gloves gave her some comfort. "I don't do well when people touch me."

"Oh," Flynn said, letting the information sink in. "Right. The ice problem. Let me talk to your stylist, alright? In the mean time, you're just going to have to stay calm and get through it." He paused outside the door. When she still hadn't visibly relaxed, he reached for and gently grasped her hands. It took effort for her to accept this and not pull away. She let Flynn slide her gloves off slowly. "See? You're doing fine." He tucked the gloves into his pocket. "I'll keep these safe for you. Do your best to let go. Let them do what they have to do."

"But what if my powers- what if I accidentally-,"

"Don't worry about that. We can't help it if you let a little snow slip out. Your prep team will learn about it eventually. It's fitting that they know now. Just do as they say and they'll fall in love with you."

It turned out that Flynn was being honest for once. It didn't take much for her prep team to start fawning over her. Once they learned of her magic ability, they were all too ready to see more.

"You're so lucky," one of them said. It was a young, slightly round man named Louis. His eyelashes seemed much too long to be real and he had some sort of sparkly scaly design decorating his forehead. "That natural hair is gorgeous. It compliments your complexion well."

"Your skin is nearly flawless so far too," another on the team gushed. She introduced herself as Georgia. She sported a violet colored bob and seemed just as fond of sticking flowers in her hair as Rapunzel. Elsa realized that must have been a current fad.

"Let's see more of it," the third said, almost too excitedly. The young woman, named Charlotte, stepped closer and began removing Elsa's clothes. The tribute winced. Although Elsa knew it was sort of essential to be naked when bathing, she thought she might get the chance to step out of sight and disrobe on her own. Now she had an eager, half-painted and gold glittered stylist touching her and pulling off her shirt for everyone in the room to see. Still, Elsa remembered what Flynn said. She let the brightly colored posse strip her bare and scrub away layers of dirt she didn't even know she had.

In truth, it went much better than she first expected. This was the most embarrassing thing she had ever faced, for sure. The only other people that had ever seen this much of her were her own parents, and that was over a decade ago. These strangers hardly batted an eye, however. They were completely focused on preparing her for the television cameras and the citizen's adoration. Charlotte seemed to be the only one easily distracted. She'd often make comments like "Oh! You're skin is so much colder than I expected" when touching her in a new place, or "Dear, you certainly have nothing to be ashamed of here" when seeing her from yet another angle. After an hour and a half of being washed and dried repeatedly (and waxed to an even smoother surface than she already was) Georgia signaled for Elsa to put a clean robe on. She was grateful for the cover, but still shivered beneath the soft fabric. The waxing would have gone faster if she hadn't sent out angry bursts of snow with each painful rip, but it couldn't be helped. Overall, she'd done quite well at confining her powers once she was sure the team wasn't afraid of them.

"Well, I think you're all ready for Tia to see you!" Charlotte concluded with a grin. Elsa couldn't deny that the girl was strange and a bit discomforting, but she wasn't what she had anticipated. She seemed almost kind. Misguided and creepy, but kind in her own right.

'Tia' turned out to be Tiana, Elsa's official stylist. She was slender but not angular or sharp. Her features had a definite softness to them. Elsa's prejudgments turned out to be wrong again. Tiana was not the stiff, paper-thin tiger she had imagined. The only way she could recognize this woman as a part of the Capitol was by the elaborate and beautiful design that ran from the corner of her eye to her shoulder. A deep emerald vine spiraled down her dark skin, standing out so that it was almost impossible not to stare and admire the work of art. Otherwise, Tiana's makeup and outfit were plain compared to the others. Said other members of the team left as Tiana inspected Elsa thoughtfully.  
"I was expecting someone normal," she said. Elsa felt a familiar feeling of shame rising up inside of her until Tiana added, "I'm so lucky that I have been given someone who is spectacular."

Elsa's eyes widened. Her? Spectacular? In what world?

"First you're brave enough to volunteer for your sister," Tiana says, looking at her with genuine admiration. "But you also have this beautiful magic that you've kept hidden for so long. I don't know how you did it."

"I just wanted to keep Anna safe. We only have each other, really."

"As far as I know, you've been doing a great job so far." She smiled gently. "Now let's have some lunch and talk about my plans. I'm sure you've had enough of being stared at for now."

More than grateful, Elsa followed her stylist, hugging herself in her robe and secretly hoping Anna was doing alright without her.

* * *

After they'd eaten a light lunch, Tiana had Elsa put on a fresh set of underclothes and a very form fitting white dress. With no straps and hardly any length, it covered everything from just above her chest to just below her upper thigh. It hardly looked like any of the past outfits she'd seen tributes wearing in the opening ceremonies parade. Usually they put them in tacky furs or 'sexy' overalls. Tiana had no such plans.

"District 12 is responsible for most of the ice shipments that the Capitol receives. I find it really interesting that half of the people in your district mine underground and the other half mine up in the mountains for ice."

"You'd think the Capitol would have figured out how to make its own ice by now."

Tiana laughed.

"The Capitol can make ice whenever it wants. But it's like bottled water; everyone thinks it tastes better when it comes from somewhere else and has a fancy label on it."

Elsa was confused. She didn't really know what Tiana was talking about.

"Now, let's discuss what you're going to wear. See, I had this great idea initially." She said this as she flipped open her sketchbook. "Then I talked to your mentor. When he told me what you can do, I got a much better idea immediately."

Elsa was preparing herself for the worst. Maybe she'd be dressed like a snowy mountain. Or Tiana could be really cruel and cover her only with strategically placed snowballs.

But when Tiana turned her book of designs around to show Elsa what she had in mind, Elsa was speechless in a good way. After a moment of silence, she looked up at the woman in front of her.

"You could really do this?"

"Not exactly. _You_ could really do this. I think you could use your powers to make this dress."

"I've never done something like this before," Elsa said, already doubting herself.

"Don't give up hope so fast now. You're going to need that later. Sometimes we just have to push ourselves to do the things we think are impossible. Then, we come out as better people."

"If I could believe that, I would. Honestly."

"The people around here are so full of narcissism that your self-doubt is almost refreshing. But this isn't the time to be humble. This is the time to create something."

"All of my life, I've been trying to hide this part of me away." Elsa lifted her hands slowly and inspected her soft palms. "I was told I would be taken away from everything I knew and loved. I managed to hold back all this time. Now, everyone is going to know. So I might as well just… let it go."

Elsa let the frost fly out of her fingertips. Tiana grinned.

"That's it! Keep going."

Feeling encouraged, Elsa tried letting more of the ice out. It spiraled beautifully from her hands and burst like little fireworks. The more she made the more impressive the designs became. She started smiling and dancing around the room, just having so much fun and feeling absolutely liberated. Tiana laughed with her, playing along by catching snowflakes on her tongue and asking her to make different shapes. Squares, circles, pyramids: Elsa loved it. Tiana had planned on rolling out a mannequin for Elsa to dress. But by the time she came back, Elsa was covered in ice from head to toe. She had delicately crafted sleeves of frost and a shining crystal-like bodice just like in the picture the designer had drawn. The slit up the front was just revealing enough to be sexy, but still classy enough to be respected. Elsa grinned, her cheeks pink and her breath just slightly labored from all the excitement.

"Well?" She asked, letting out another big breath. "How did it turn out?"

Tiana was awestruck, truthfully.

"Anyone would be a plain fool not to be rooting for you. You're stunning, Elsa. And now you have the dress to match."

"Thank you, Tiana."

"Just make sure you show off your magic even more during the parade. Throw some of those snow-works you were doing. When they see your powers, they'll be talking about you all night."

Elsa nodded. Then, a thought occurred to her. Almost all of the people of the Capitol possessed magic themselves. She looked once again at the plant winding its way over Tiana's cheek and jaw before disappearing beneath her black dress.  
"Tiana," Elsa said. The stylist hummed to signal for her to continue. "I was wondering: what magic do you have?"  
"Ah," Tiana said warmly. "That's a long story. See, I don't really have magic per se. I had this seemingly hopeless dream. I wanted to be a stylist in the Capitol. I came from District 1, which produces luxury items for the Capitalists. So, it didn't seem all that crazy to me even when everyone told me I would never make it. I sketched new designs every day. I found every scrap of fabric I could and sewed until every one of my fingers felt like I'd used them as pin cushions. Then, when it became clear the only way I would get into these walls was with magic, I went out and found some."

"You found magic?" Elsa asked, incredulous. She'd spent her whole life wishing to give her magic away.

"I did. I hunted it down and grabbed it while I could. There was this whole crazy shaman ordeal. Someone else ended up getting involved, too, and that was a mess. Eventually, I came back with what I went looking for. I even passed it onto my mother, so that she would be able to come with me. It was just me and her at home, after all." A look of quiet sadness passed through Tiana's eyes.

"I'm sorry," Elsa said. "I know what it's like to lose a parent."

"It was difficult. I'm just fortunate enough to have her around. She always supported me. Well, I never quit working my way to the top. And now I'm here." She smiled fondly. "Sometimes even dreams that seem hopeless can come true. You just have to make them happen."  
Elsa wanted to know more. She wanted to ask all kinds of things, like what the magic did to her and who else had been involved. Maybe if someone could give Tiana magic, then someone could take it away too. The way she spoke, however, hinted to Elsa that this wasn't something she could talk about freely.  
"I can't tell you much," Tiana whispered so casually Elsa almost thought she was just hearing things. Elsa wondered briefly if the stylist had heard her thoughts. "But I did spend a short portion of my life as a mucus-covered frog in a swamp."  
Tiana laughed aloud at Elsa's shocked expression. The tribute shuddered at the thought of having frog skin. For once she felt quite happy with having ice magic.

* * *

The large room buzzed with excitement. In moments, the gates would open and the pairs of chosen tributes would ride out in order of their districts. This was the first time Elsa and Kristoff were seeing the other victims of the Games in person, though they were mostly concealed by their fussy stylist teams and elaborate costumes. They caught sight of hair colors and glares every once in awhile, and decided they'd see them soon enough. They looked away and kept to themselves.

"Your dress looks great, Elsa," Kristoff said, gesturing to her icy outfit. He was dressed in what appeared to be typical ice harvesting gear, but subtly changed to be more formfitting and sleeveless. It showed off his muscular arms and chest. Elsa thought his stylist could have done worse. "I'm surprised you aren't shivering in it, though."

"You get used to it after awhile." Elsa smiled. She ran a hand over her long braid. Louis, who was in charge of doing her hair and somehow playing the trumpet at the same time, had pulled her hair out of its tight bun and let it run freer than before. Her bangs were swept back from her face, which the stylist had said would emphasize her appearance. In any case, it was a welcomed change to her usual tight up-do.

"Does it feel weird?" Kristoff inquired. "To finally use your powers, I mean."

"It does," she confessed. "But at the same time, it was the best thing I've felt in a long time. Maybe ever. When I was in there with Tiana, just trying all these new things, it was liberating. I focused on what I could do instead of trying to hold back. I just sort of let it all go."

"And the result is amazing," Tiana cut in. "Now, we don't have much time. Do you remember what we talked about? Just a simple gesture like we practiced."

Elsa nodded.

"I think I can do it."

"Then you're both ready for this."

Kristoff boarded first, and then held out his hand to help Elsa. She gladly took it and kept holding on. The pair faced forward as their stylists made another circle around them. Tiana pulled out Elsa's cape, making sure it fell properly. Evangeline brushed something off of Kristoff's back.

"Anna will probably be watching," he said. He felt Elsa squeeze his hand and turned his head to see her smirking.

"She's going to freak out when she sees how handsome you look."

Kristoff chuckled, smiling at the thought. It was always fun to see Anna get excited. She made the silliest faces.

"She'll be going nuts over you too."

Some of the nervousness faded as she thought about it. She only wished she could see Anna. Neither of them needed to say it; they missed her.

As their chariot neared the gates, the instrumental playing outside and the crowd's cheers grew louder. Elsa felt her heart pounding inside her chest. She glanced up at Kristoff, who smiled kindly at her.

"Show them what you can do."

The horses took off and Elsa found herself drenched in both moonlight and spotlight. For a brief moment she wondered if her dress would melt, but her thoughts flew away from her as she finally saw the crowd. It was larger than any gathering she had ever seen. They shouted and clapped and fawned over her from every angle. She lifted her free hand and made a move as if she were going to wave. Instead, she released a small flurry of snow into the air. Those watching went wild, both shocked and impressed. They all wondered how she did it. With each new burst of snow, the people went crazier. They cheered. They called out to her and begged her to do it again, then tossed money and other valuable belongings her way to praise her. Individuals tugged on their friends and shouted "Look! Look!". Soon, everyone's attention had moved to the last chariot in line. Everyone seemed shocked and impressed by her ice magic and her frozen gown. They buzzed just like Tiana said they would.

Kristoff looked up at the large monitors broadcasting the event. He hoped Anna was watching as he smiled into the camera and mouthed 'I love you'. That was for her and absolutely no one else. He figured no one was watching him anyway, and he was fine with that.

Elsa let another line of ice go, this one taller and more noticeable than the rest. It soared into the air like a firework, and then burst in the air in the shape of a sparkling heart that faded before everyone's eyes. The entire Capitol seemed to roar with excitement. The people couldn't empty their pockets fast enough.

The twelve carts stationed themselves in a semi-circle at the end of the parade. There they waited for all of the others to stop alongside them and for the music to come to a close. Above, jutting out from a tall stone building, was a decorated stage. On that balcony sat the ruler of the Capitol herself in a sleek red dress and high coal black boots that matched the color of her curled hair. She was known as Mother Gothel, and she was worshipped by the people of her city. Without taking her eyes off of the scene in front of her, she wrinkled her nose and said slowly,

"Rapunzel, what is that?"

"What is what, Mother?" Rapunzel asked, trying to act innocent. Normally she didn't have to put on an act, but this time she actually knew something her mother didn't. That seemed important to her.

"That," she sneered quietly, not wanting to repeat herself again.

"Oh, you mean District 12. I- well, I think, I mean, that looks a lot like magic to me," Rapunzel forgot herself in her slight panic, and mumbled as she fixed her hair nervously. Gothel started using the tone that Rapunzel described as somehow sweet but still very intimidating.

"Oh darling," she cooed, "I really couldn't hear what you said due to your horrible, disgusting burbling. But I think it's best that I didn't. Because if you said what I think you just said, someone would be in a _whole lot of trouble_."

Rapunzel swallowed.

"Yes, mother. I'm just afraid that what I said is true."

Rapunzel suddenly felt a lot colder as her mother said,

"Dear, you _should_ be afraid."

Elsa, standing below, heard none of this exchange. Instead, her eyes moved over the important people that sat in their reserved seats up on the platform. Rapunzel was there, though she was situated a bit off to the side, behind the most important chair. She was the darling of the Capitol but not important enough to have a seat front and center. Elsa found that sort of odd.

Her gaze fell on the illuminated screen then, which was displaying who she decided must now be her worst enemy. He was worse than each of the other twenty-two tributes combined. The Games Master sat pompously in his decorated throne with one leg resting on top of the other in some sort of mock-casual way. There was no way a man with such delicately crafted orange sideburns and the tightest white leather pants in existence was not acutely aware of his appearance and posing for the camera in order to fill it with his sheer confidence. Elsa could tell by the way he rested his elbow on the arm of the chair and placed his fingers gently against his chin that he was the poster child for what she imagined the Capitol to be like. And there was no doubt in her mind that everyone else wouldn't see past his clever façade, but would instead take one look and fall instantly in love. Elsa was much smarter than that and not the least bit interested.

Finally, silence fell over the Capitol. A great tension filled the air as all eyes rested on the podium in the middle of the stage. Their leader rose and walked deliberately to the stand.

Mother Gothel was just as terrifying to Elsa as the Games Master. She had beauty that was rumored to have transcended all others over a dozen decades or more. How old was Mother Gothel? She had been running the Capitol (and therefore all of the 12 Districts, known collectively under her as Splendorem) for the past 75 years, yet she looked just a scant amount older than those eligible to fight. Elsa couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Welcome everyone."

Gothel's sweet, melodious voice was heard loudly and clearly throughout the world. She made sure of it.

"And an especially inviting welcome to this year's tributes." Her eyes fell across each of the chariots as the crowd cheered again, finally ending on Elsa and Kristoff, who still held hands. They wore expressionless looks, but remained respectfully focused.

"Your bravery and your sacrifice are revered," she continued. "So let me personally wish you a happy Hunger Games. Let your powers shine!"

Waves of applause and cries erupted from the stands. The carts lurched forward. Elsa held her breath until their chariot had disappeared behind the gate.

o o o

"I'll be showing you to your quarters," Flynn said, guiding Elsa and Kristoff into the tribute's apartment building. "Rapunzel won't be able to join us at the moment."

"That's a bit of a downside for us, isn't it?" Kristoff asked. "If she's always busy being with Mother Gothel, isn't that a disadvantage for us?"

"That may be true. She is your escort, after all, and she hasn't been doing much escorting, has she?" He pressed the button for the lift and stepped inside when the metal doors opened. The pair followed after him and watched him hit the button for floor 12.

"So that's it? It's just tough luck for us?"

"That's the way it seems. Really, though, it's the others that think you've got the advantage. After all, you have the supreme ruler's daughter on your side. Who's to say you aren't getting special privileges?"

Elsa joined in.

"But we aren't getting special privileges."

Flynn smirked.

"Welcome to the Capitol."

It was as dinner was being set that Rapunzel flew through the door of District 12's penthouse apartment. She grinned and took her place at the table, looking only slightly flushed. Or maybe that was her makeup. Elsa couldn't tell.

"You see? I promised I would make it to dinner and here I am! I was just so caught up in talking to potential sponsors that I could barely get here."

"Really?" Kristoff asked. His voice was skeptic.

"Yes." Rapunzel gladly accepted the drink offered to her and began to sip it.

"So, what did they say?" Elsa asked, her interest peaking. "How much do they want to help?"

"They don't, actually."

As if it was rehearsed, Flynn, Kristoff, and Elsa together released a loud and surprised,

"What!?"

"That can't be possible. The people were cheering," Elsa said with disbelief. "They were so enthusiastic."

Rapunzel let out a gentle sigh and placed her glass down.

"They were enthusiastic until they started talking. The news of Elsa's magic has been spread everywhere. By now the Capitol, the tributes, and all of Splendorem know about what she can do. That meant there was a lot of discussion, and in those discussions the idea of you having magic started to seem a lot less amazing and a lot more unfair. Mother was a little less than enthusiastic, to be honest, and so are the sponsors. They think you have an unfair advantage. The majority of them have been convinced already that you don't need any help in the Games."

"That's ridiculous!" Elsa shouted, feeling her anxiety bubbling to the surface. She breathed heavier. "I need just as much help as anyone else! I haven't trained for this. I haven't spent years just waiting for the day I would volunteer. I've hardly used my powers let alone mastered them!"

Flynn cleared his throat.

"As well-meaning as Tiana's plan was, it may have backfired."

"No!" Elsa said immediately. "Don't blame this on her. She is the only one who has actually helped me so far. Her advice was for me to show what I could do. And not just for killing or slaying or freezing!"

The others stayed silent for a moment as Elsa's labored breaths quieted. She'd frozen the entire table.

"You're right," Flynn said honestly. "I didn't mean to put any blame on Tiana. What she had you do was a great idea. If we had waited any longer, we wouldn't have any time to fix the situation. It's not you that needs to be fixed, Elsa. It's their views of you."

"Yes," Rapunzel added sadly. "As of right now, they've dubbed you the Girl with the Frozen Heart."

"Ouch," said Flynn. Kristoff shot him a glare and then put a comforting arm around Elsa's shoulders. She tucked her hands under her own arms and shivered.

"Like I said, we can fix this. Elsa, you have the power to shape this Game how you want it to be. We're here to help you do that. Remember what I said earlier? Just try and relax."

"It's difficult to relax when we're ignoring something very important. We all know that even if I get to survive, only one person gets to come out."

She couldn't look at Kristoff, who had suddenly become the center of attention. That was a place he really didn't like to be.

"I know that," he said at last. "That's why I gave Anna the biggest kiss I could before I left. That was my little attempt to make up for the years I'll miss. Elsa, I just want you to go home. That's what will make Anna happiest. Having you back is what matters." He squeezed her shoulder affectionately. "Just tell her how much I love her when you get there."

"I don't know how you can say those things." Elsa looked up at him, searching for the answer. Kristoff shrugged.

"When you love someone, you do whatever you can. You know that better than anyone."

"Exactly," Rapunzel chimed in, holding her hands over her chest. "Elsa doesn't have a frozen heart at all! It won't be difficult to show everyone else that."

Elsa lifted her hands and unfroze the table. She wouldn't be satisfied with Kristoff's talk of sacrifice. There had to be a way for more than one of them to win. If she was using magic, which broke the very basic rules of the Games, then maybe they could break a couple more.

"I'm not very hungry," Elsa said. "I think I'll just head to my room." She pushed back her chair and stood.

"Well if you do get hungry," Rapunzel said, "You can always order something from your room."

"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." She politely excused herself. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Kristoff taking another bite of a thick piece of meat. He didn't look up at anyone, seeming to be lost in thought. She figured his mind was on Anna and the Games and she wondered how he could be so collected at a time like this. He had some sort of strength she didn't possess, she decided. She was determined now to find them _both_ a way home.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! I just really want this story to be well-developed. I have a lot of ideas, and with my scattered brain I'm afraid to get them all muddled up! Hopefully the next chapters will be up by next week. Also, Katniss will not be appearing in this story. Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and questions! I read every one of them! Have a great day._


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **The Girl with the Frozen Heart

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary: **Elsa is almost free. After this year, she will not have to worry about being chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. However, she still fears for her sister Anna and her only friend, Kristoff. When the worst happens, they vow to protect Anna any way they can. Facing brutal tributes, a horribly corrupt system, and still trying to conceal her powers, can Elsa come out victorious?

* * *

_Chapter Five_

It was very obvious that the most important people of the Capitol were in a constant battle to be noticed. All the flashy outfits and ridiculous colors were a struggle for dominance over others. And no one personified 'flashy' like Naveen. Naveen Maldonia, aptly named the Prince of Television, was the most popular face on the small screen. His shining honey eyes and glittering green costumes were just too attention-grabbing to be overlooked. He was an idol that delivered all of the news to his fellow gaudy citizens. His most shining moments, of course, came from his coverage of the Hunger Games.

"The guy's a fruitcake," Flynn said with a shake of his head, referencing the man now appeaing on the television in the District 12 suite. The 12 team watched Prince Naveen make a variety of silly, over dramatic faces as he walked onto his stage. An interesting jazz mix blared across his set to match a light show complete with screens displaying his image in the background. Elsa wondered how full of himself one guy could be.

When he was seated in the middle of the stage, Naveen let the audience quiet down and winked at the camera. Rapunzel giggled slightly.

"He isn't a fruitcake, Flynn. He's kind of cute, and fruitcakes aren't exactly cute. They're sort of lumpy and strange."

"Hello my beautiful viewers," Naveen's smooth voice said. At least one of the women in the audience must have fainted at the sound.

"Today marks the first day of training. Our 24 brave tributes will put their knowledge and skills to the test as they prepare for the event we all are waiting for. We are fortunate enough to have the Games Master himself here again to give us some personal insight. Here he is- Hans Westergard!"

Elsa's stomach churned as she watched Hans stride confidently to the center of the stage. She placed down her breakfast, not feeling hungry all of a sudden. This was becoming an upsetting trend.

Hans poised himself on the edge of his chair, looking collected and dignified as always.

"It's great to be here, Naveen. I love all this excitement!" He motioned towards the awestruck crowd.

"We are all excited to have you here. Now, in moments you'll be in the training center with all of the tributes. Is that right?"

"That's correct. I'll be seeing firsthand what they are practicing and how they are strategizing for the big event."

"Big event," Kristoff scoffed. The word choice felt much too commercialized to describe the innocent slaughtering that was soon to begin.

"So you will have an inside look at the biggest surprise to come out of the competition so far." At this, Naveen turned towards the crowd slightly. "And I think we all know who that is!"

"Yes," Hans said, thinking about Elsa. "You know, it was already surprising to have an actual volunteer from an outlying district. But now we find out there may be a lot more to her than we initially expected."

"That's a bit of an understatement! I mean, is it not?" He and the crowd laughed for a short time. "Everyone was wondering _how_ she did that. At first, people were claiming it was some sort of prank. Perhaps someone from the Capitol had decided to ride in the parade. That seemed plausible, right? But we have shown those here and at home that the District 12 chariot was in fact being ridden by the tributes themselves. The only logical explanation is that, for the first time in 74 years of the Hunger Games, we have a tribute with honest magic."

Hans nodded slowly.

"Well, it's nothing to be panicked over. It's just another surprise. I personally can't wait to see what everyone brings to the table."

"We look forward to it as well. Don't we?" Naveen gestured towards the seats.

The crowd showed great enthusiasm considering their slight uneasiness.

"Thank you so much for being here. Good luck to you and happy Hunger Games!"

Hans stood and smiled at the crowd, waving and eating up the applause. Flynn turned the television off and looked at his pair of tributes.

"Naveen does a great job of influencing the people. I think he'll speak in your favor."

"Oh I'm sure he will," Rapunzel said, always quick to calm tensions. "He's really sweet and never has a bad word to say." She stood excitedly. "Now, let's not be late for your first day!"

* * *

The first day of training was interesting, to say the least. Kristoff was one of the biggest guys in the room, and Elsa one of the thinnest. Together, they were being viewed as a meal before any training had even begun. Everyone wanted to see what Elsa could do, but she wasn't there to please them. Nor was she there to please Hans, who sat slightly above the room with a group of others. He looked at her directly with a smirk spread across his lips. She refused to meet his eye.

"Welcome to day one, kids," said a brutish man dressed in a sleek grey suit that hardly suited him. He had a hook for a hand, a bald head, and a nasty looking grimace outlined with a mustache. The whole thing seemed oddly _un_welcoming.

"Not very long from now only one of your faces will still have a functioning body attached to it. The rest of you will be dead. This is where you will prepare for the arena. You can visit any one of our stations to learn survival skills or brush up on your weapon of choice. My advice is to not get drawn in by the shiny metal knives and forget how to look for water or trap an animal. Dehydration and starvation will end most of your lives just as easily as a stab through the heart." He made a fierce motion with his hook that caused a couple of the younger tributes to jump in surprise. "The main rule is this: no fighting with the other tributes. You'll get your turn soon enough."

Immediately, the tributes scattered. Elsa watched as even Kristoff had his eyes set on something. Unsure of what to do, she followed him to the weight lifting station. He turned to her.

"I don't think you can lift any of these." He easily picked up a large metal weight and curled it.

"No, I can't," she admitted, feeling silly already. He pointed across the room.

"Go learn something. You can already hunt well, and we'll have no problem with water. How about knot tying?"

"I know a little about that. It must be similar to braiding, right?"

"Go find out." He looked at her seriously and lowered his voice so only she could hear. "Have confidence in yourself, Elsa."

She smiled weakly and took a deep breath. The tributes from the first two Districts, aptly named 'careers' due to their intense dedication to participating in the Games, were already standing in a line to jump on the toughest of the obstacle courses. They stared Elsa down as she walked by. Practicing her best Capitolist motions, she passed them with her head high.

It turned out there was a lot Elsa didn't know about tying ropes together. And once she had finished that, it only seemed logical to find out more about how to tie a hammock. She supposed she could make beds out of ice, but they probably wouldn't be very comfortable. She managed to create something sturdy enough to support her own weight. By the time she was satisfied with what she had made, a small crowd had gathered around the archery range. Even Kristoff, who had been wrestling with one of the trained assistants, abandoned his spot to check out the fuss the four tributes from 1 and 2 were making. Elsa sidled up to him and peeked in.

At first, all Elsa could see was hair. In fact, it was hardly like hair at all. It looked more like a wild mane. Fiery orange curls spiraled out in every direction, some even defying gravity to do so. The hair was attached to a slim frame that fluidly rose its arms, knocked an arrow, and let it fly flawlessly into the target.

"She's hit every training dummy in the heart. Except for one that she hit in the groin first, then took out the eyes individually and speared through the gut to take down," he whispered. It was obvious he kind of enjoyed the last bit. "The careers look impressed."

"They should be," Elsa replied, craning her neck slightly to get a better glimpse.

The girl holding the bow seemed satisfied with her work and hung the weapon back on the wall. Elsa glanced at the targets and saw them decorated with enough arrows to fill a decent sized quiver. When she glanced back, she saw that the orange mane had been concealing the face of a lamb rather than that of a lion. With large round eyes and matching round cheeks, the girl hardly looked as dangerous as her archery skills implied. As soon as she opened the door and started to leave, lunch was announced. The careers murmured something to one another and followed her to the cafeteria. Kristoff looked at his friend.

"She'll have no trouble making allies."

"It makes me wonder about us," Elsa replied. "Should we be trying to make them too?"

"I don't think we should be trying to make enemies. But what good is an ally going to do?"

"They could help us."

"Between you and me," he said, lower than before, "I don't trust any of them."

"You know what Flynn said…"

"I don't really care what Flynn said. One person comes out of this. It isn't going to be any of them, so I don't want to waste my time."

She paused as he walked ahead.

When Kristoff and Elsa had chosen a table off to the side, the tributes from the first two districts took note. They occasionally glanced over and talked amongst themselves.

"Why do you think they haven't talked to us yet?" Kristoff asked.

"They might be waiting. I didn't show off any more of my magic."

"I thought they might be really impressed with your knot tying."

Elsa let out a playful scoff.

"Sure. That girl there only looks interested in your biceps. What's her name?"

"Cruella. From District Two. I heard a rumor that her nails are so sharp that she skins animals with nothing but her bare hands. She gives me the creeps."

"No kidding. Don't look back at her." Elsa averted her eyes, instead focusing on her lunch.

"I wasn't planning on it," Kristoff replied. Then he raised his eyebrows and ducked his head. "She's coming this way."

"What? No she isn't."

"No, I mean _her._"

A full tray of food slammed onto the table just by Elsa's elbow, causing her to jump noticeably. Shyly gazing up, Elsa took in the sight of the archer girl staring at her. Her hair was spiraling out like angry flames and her eyes matched that look, seemingly full of flames despite their blue color.

"Where do you get off?!" She shouted.

"Excuse me?" Elsa asked quietly, really not understanding the question.

"I thought I had a chance," the girl seethed. "I was going to win this damn competition. And then what happens? _You_ come in with your little snowflakes and icicles and ruin my chances!"

Elsa felt anger flaring inside her, despite her better judgment. Although, she wasn't so much offended by the girl's outburst as she was confused by it.

"You seem to imply that I wanted to come here," Elsa retorted. "I didn't have a choice!"

"Oh you didn't? I'm sure I remember that you volunteered to be here."

Elsa fought desperately to find some answer on the girl's snarling face. What in the world would make her think she wanted to be here? She hadn't said a word to the girl before this, so why was she being met with such hostility?

"I volunteered to save my sister," Elsa said sharply.

"Well, you aren't the only person here with someone to save."

Elsa opened her mouth, but the girl was quick to cut her off.

"Look. I know what it's like to sacrifice. I put me name into the reaping as many times as possible to make sure me three wee brothers and da' had enough to eat. I have been shooting a bow since before I could reach the kitchen counter. I can get an arrow to stick into the beady eye of a squirrel from a mile away! I thought I had a real chance at winning this whole thing. And now you-," she jabbed a finger into the space just below Elsa's collarbone to emphasize the word, "have ruined everything."

Elsa's anger had faded and was replaced by complete pity. Behind the fire in the girl's eyes was a thrashing ocean, and she could see the waves threatening to spill out despite her efforts to hide it all away.

"Please," Elsa pleaded, "Let's talk about this calmly." She was growing uneasy, as she glanced about and noticed the guards stationed around the room looking at the pair of them. The only rule of the training sessions was that the tributes were not allowed to fight. Breaking that rule now would not do well in keeping to Flynn's plan of being the good girl she had to be.

The redhead seemed to consider the offer before dropping into the seat beside the girl from 12 and sticking a spoon into the mashed potatoes on her tray.

Elsa looked at Kristoff. Ever the avoider of other people and conflict, he gave her a shrug and kept eating. His partner composed herself and put on her best diplomatic face.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't know your name."

"Merida, from District 6."

"Oh? So you came here with…" she trailed off, searching for Merida's male counterpart. The girl beside her groaned with her mouth full and pressed a hand to her forehead to massage a temple.

"Wee Dingwall. Poor lamb'll be lucky if he doesn't trip off the podium righ' away and be blown sky high."

"Is that so?" Elsa said, uneasy at the thought.

"Aye. He doesnae like me anyhow, so I couldn't care less. Said some real nasty things on the way here. He tried to impress me with his supposed fighting skills. Boy looks like he couldn't fight a noodle but he's apparently a 'beast in disguise' and a 'cold-blooded killer'. Seems more like a cocky prick to me, and I've found that most things with a prick aren't worth my time in the first place."

Kristoff coughed into the crook of his sleeve roughly. Elsa wrung her hands.

"So here I was, thinking I'd have a fighting chance and that I wouldn't be losing someone I cared a great deal for in the process. But once again, it comes back to you and how you've ruined absolutely everything."

"I don't exactly think it's fair of you to blame me. I admit that I may have an unfair advantage, but there technically isn't anything in the rules that says someone with magic cannot be in the Games."

"But there is a law that says you're supposed to be in the Capitol and not in the Districts!" Merida frowned. "You had magic and got to stay with your sister. But me mum got taken away the second they found out what happened to her."

"Your mother had magic?" Elsa asked, genuinely interested. Merida swallowed.

"Not always. It was an accident. She was being so strict and yelling and fighting me on every little thing. So the last words I said to her were awful. Now she's somewhere in the Capitol. I thought that if I came here and won the Games, I'd be able to find her."

Elsa could see the waves of the ocean moving again. The girl's pupils were tiny black ships lost in the bobbing sea.

"I suppose it was a stupid idea. Even if I could win, there's no telling if I'd get to see her. And then, if I did, it might only be for a moment."

Elsa rubbed her hand to warm it as she felt herself growing cold. She was shivering slightly with the effort to conceal her own sadness.

"How do you know what I can do is any match for your skills?" Elsa wondered. Merida looked at her seriously.

"Don't you realize that most of these tributes have never seen magic? They have no idea what it looks like, other than maybe a small glimpse of it on television or the pictures they have in their heads from the rumors they've heard. But I've seen what even a little magic can do. I know that you can do a lot more than just make pretty snow. You can probably freeze a person with your middle finger, Frozen Heart."

Despite her distaste for the nickname, what Merida was saying was true. Though she'd never specifically tried to freeze a person with any of her fingers, she was definitely capable of more than the display she put on for the crowd the night before. That was why none of the others had approached her yet; they were waiting to see what power she really had.

"So you've given up?"

"No, I haven't given up. I'm blaming you for my dilemma, so I'm coming to you."

Elsa wondered if she was the one having a hard time processing things today or if Merida was just speaking in some kind of foreign language. Well, she obviously was speaking with some sort of accent, but it seemed like it was mostly English. Confused and at a loss, Elsa asked,

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"I want to form an alliance with you."

"An alliance?"

"No," Kristoff spoke up immediately, having been otherwise silent this entire time. "We aren't interested. You have made it clear that you're only in it for yourself, and we don't need anyone trying to stab us in the back."

"Hear me out," Merida held up her hands. "I've gotten out my anger now, so it's time to begin thinking rationally."

"Right. Because so far all you've shown us is that you have little concern for the fate of others."

"That's exactly what this is all about! It's fate!" She turned her attention back to Elsa. "Somehow you managed to keep your magic and stay in your District. Right?"

Elsa nodded, not at all sure where this conversation was headed.

"Well you're the first I know of who has been able to do that. The others have been escaping the Capitol and running away."

"Escaping the Capitol?" Elsa's eyes widened.

"They call them Shamans. Magic wielders that escape," Merida explained. "That's how I found the witch that cursed me mother. She was a fugitive from the Capitol. Was headed to the coast."

"Why haven't I ever heard of this?"

"Because magic people aren't supposed to live outside the Capitol. You ask a lot of questions. Can't you keep up? Come on, I never studied a thing and I know this!"

"Well, I know that," Elsa said, becoming somewhat impatient. "But I didn't realize there were Capitolists that thought like me. That didn't want to be here."

"Exactly!" Merida grinned, having gotten Elsa to admit it. "You don't want to be here. I knew it. You want to go back to living just like you were. But that's not going to happen. Everyone knows about you now. You're going to be in the Capitol, with me mother."

Elsa's heartbeat began to quicken.

"No," she argued, "I'll be back in District 12, in the housing for the Game's victors."

"Either way, it won't be home. You'll be under scrutiny of the Capitol at all times. They have cameras and interviewers and guards..."

Elsa grew more nervous by the second. She rubbed her arms, wishing for heat. Kristoff stood abruptly.

"I think you should go now. We don't want to form an alliance. Not with anyone."

Merida narrowed her eyes.

"I'm not saying all this to upset you. I'm trying to get you to see things from my point of view. The Capitol is going to try to ruin Elsa's life no matter what. So I'm sure you feel the same way as I do when I say that they've destroyed too many lives. Separated too many families, just like ours. It's time someone did something about it. Maybe we have the power to. Maybe together, we can change our fates."

Elsa hugged herself tightly.

"You're talking about rebellion? Right here and now?"

"Is there a better place to talk about it? I always think that if you're going to break someone's rules, your best bet is to do it where they can see you. Then they know you're brave enough to do it."

"You have a really strange way of thinking," Kristoff said, still trying to look at least somewhat imposing by towering over the girls. "I've said no twice now. We are working alone. Now go. We're done talking."

Merida stood up, her feet firmly on the bench so she could rise to match Kristoff's height. She put her face a few inches from his.

"I'm brave enough. Ask anyone who knows me. The word 'no' has never stopped me."

She hopped off the seat, collected her tray, and started off. Kristoff made sure she'd gone a good enough distance away before looking at his friend. Elsa seemed terribly lost and cold.

"Do you need something to warm you up?"

"No, that won't help," she said quietly. The only way to fix it was to release her magic. The buzzer sounded and the doors opened to allow everyone back into the training room. She shakily stood and took in a deep breath. "But I know what will."

* * *

Elsa walked into the open fighting arena, meant for boxing, while Kristoff stood to the side to watch. She noted that the available trainer did not volunteer his service to her right away as he did to the others. He stood against the wall instead, perhaps hoping Elsa wouldn't ask him to spar her. He was in luck, because she had no interest in that.

With a few flicks of her wrist and a sweeping motion, she covered the mat in a few inches of snow. From his chair in the booth, Games Master Hans leaned forward with interest. A couple of the younger tributes stopped and stared. One was the dark-skinned girl from 4, the youngest in the competition.

Elsa felt better already, as her body warmed with the release of the cold. She curved her fingers and willed a flurry of clouds to form and start sprinkling fresh powder around her.

The little girl that seemed as though she must have just celebrated her twelfth birthday stared up at Elsa's creation.

"I've never seen snow before," she admitted quietly. Her black eyes followed a snowflake as it drifted softly to the floor. As she was about to touch it, her District partner shoved her roughly. He was eighteen, coincidentally the oldest in this year's battle, and already had grey hair. He took hold of the girl's shoulders and pushed her along with his body, overall handling her in a way that made Elsa feel uncomfortable.

"We aren't here to play," he growled. "We're training. Focus."

Elsa's snow fell heavier as she watched the girl sadly obey. Kristoff noticed and tried to bring her attention away.

"Elsa," he said. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

She shook her head and lifted both arms. Immediately the snow disappeared, and the others decided to move along silently.

"That creep made me think I should practice my punching." She motioned to the trainer, who reluctantly stepped out and handed her a pair of gloves.

"Oh good," she said with a relieved smile, "these will keep me from turning you into ice."

Kristoff thought it was kind of fun to watch the big thug shiver in fear.

* * *

Rapunzel was eager to hear about their first day, whereas Elsa and Kristoff weren't so eager to share. After all, Merida had talked about rebellion, and that was the very worst thing to bring up around Rapunzel.

"I think Mother is coping with the whole magic thing a lot better now than initially. I mentioned that the rule book doesn't have anything against magic persons, like we said. Rules are very important to Mother. She says they keep order, and I believe that one hundred percent."

"I think we're lucky we have you as our escort, Rapunzel," Elsa said. The young woman she complimented looked so touched to hear that.

"Thank you." She covered her heart with her hand. "I'm lucky to have had two great tributes! And-,"

Suddenly, she stopped talking. She stared at Elsa, tilting her head and looking confused. Elsa shifted under her scrutiny.

"Um, what is it?"

"That pin," she said, referring to the golden brooch tacked between Elsa's breast and shoulder. The twisting sun stood out against the dark black shirt she wore. "It looks so familiar. I feel like I've seen that somewhere before."

"Oh this? Kristoff's mother gave this to me."

Kristoff looked over and then fished a small crystal out of his pocket. He held it up for everyone to see.

"And she gave me this."

The crystal was cut unevenly and dangling from a brown string. It was a light magenta color. Seeing it, Rapunzel gasped loudly.

"That's magic!"

She practically threw herself across the table in an attempt to grab at it. Kristoff held it away protectively.

"No it isn't! It can't be. It came from my parents."

"Well then your parents must have some connection to magic. I would recognize crystals like that anywhere! They hold special powers that affect those around them."

"I just thought they were something they found in the mines."

"No, it is definitely what I think it is. Mother takes them away the moment she finds them on anyone. She locks them up in this big case in a room I'm never allowed to go in. But she does have a book filled with all the meanings that I can look at if she's not around. I'll find out what that color means. I can't remember what purple does. Blue makes others tell the truth, and red causes sexual desires."

Elsa shot Kristoff a look.

"Then I had better not see any of those anywhere on you."

"Never!" Kristoff was quick to say. "Promise. I didn't even know they were magic."

Rapunzel grinned from ear to ear.

"This is so exciting! I've never really had secrets before. I promise I won't tell mother about the magic stones. Oh, and I can do some research on that sun pin too. I wish I could remember where I've seen it."

After their dinner, the four of them retired to the living room to watch the latest news. Each was anticipating what would be said about Elsa and the competition, but none of them could have expected the announcement that came.

Hans walked to the center of an official stage and moved to a podium.

"Let me be the first to assure you that all of the tributes have come from their respective Districts. Security and order are two of our biggest concerns here in the Capitol City, and the systems in place to control those aspects of our daily lives are very strong. Later, the head of the security council will be here to make a statement of his own to reinforce this. For now, I am here to instate a special privilege. For years now, this has been in the works. Existing victors of the past Hunger Games have always been welcomed into the appropriate District's Victor Village. The village is lined with beautiful marble mansions that act as stunning rewards for the tributes that are able to come out on top. However, this year we are unveiling the new Victor's Village. It is a gorgeous community right here in the Capitol."

Elsa could hear her own heart beating in her ears and wondered if anyone else could hear it too.

"Shit," Flynn said.

"The winner of this year's Hunger Games will be the first welcomed into the new suites designed especially for them. They will be given the honor of living out the rest of their days in the luxury and comfort we all enjoy now. Is that not befitting of someone so courageous and strong? It is the ultimate gift to the ones that prove themselves true winners. Their families will, of course, still be welcomed to live in the Victor's Village, and their Districts will still be given the appropriate food rations as the current rules dictate. Think of this as a great added perk for being the victor of the competition. I wish everyone a happy Hunger Games. Let your power shine!"

Elsa shook her head.

"No. No, no, no. That isn't what I wanted! This is- this is everything I didn't want!" The panic started to take over. She could hear nothing over the sound of her own heart beating and her labored breaths. She ran her fingers through her hair and felt fully consumed by disbelief.

"Did you know about this?" Flynn snapped at Rapunzel. She shook her head earnestly.

"I had no idea! Hans just said it's been a concept for years, but I've never even heard of this. Victory housing in the Capitol? Mother would have said something to me, I'm sure of it."

"Well he just made an official freaking announcement! If Elsa wins, she's going to be living out the rest of her life here in this hell!"

Rapunzel puffed up her cheeks and folded her arms. Flynn Rider was going too far now. Being upset was one thing, but insulting the Capitol was another.

"We shouldn't have expected anything else," she replied, clearly irked. "Elsa was breaking a very serious law by hiding away before she came here. Even if the Victor's Village in the Capitol didn't exist, she would probably still be seized by the security council and taken to where she lawfully belonged."

Hearing this, Kristoff realized something.

"That's why the Village exists," he said quietly, the pieces falling into place. The male tribute looked up at them with more confidence. "Hans is bluffing. This hasn't been planned: it's specifically for Elsa. They figure that she will win. She would have been taken to the Village and given sanctuary. Legally, they wouldn't have been able to take her away, right? It's a rule?"

"That's right," Flynn said, understanding what Kristoff was getting at. "This way they can keep her in the Capitol without ever having to paint her as a criminal. Because showing her as a criminal would reflect badly on everyone involved. Not to mention they'd be breaking their own laws."

"Oh my gosh," Rapunzel said. For once, she was seeing a flaw in the Capitol. "It's just like we figured from the beginning. Hans is doing what he pleases as the Games Master. He really is trying to trap Elsa."

"Exactly. He knows she doesn't want to be here. She wants to be with Anna."

Elsa was pacing the room now, and large spikes of ice started rising from the icy floor she was involuntarily creating.

"If I can't be with Anna, there's no point," she said, a storm forming around her as she continued her frenzied walking. "She's the reason I did all of this."

Rapunzel spoke up.

"I feel terrible. Maybe I can talk to Mother. She might understand. She could do something."

Only, deep down, even Rapunzel knew that there was not much that could be done to stop Hans from having his way.

"I'm such a fool!" Elsa shouted, tears threatening at her eyes as another blast of freezing wind whirled around her. "I can't be free from the Capitol. There's no escaping it."

"Elsa!" Kristoff stood up, thinking about what Anna would do. She would try to reach out and comfort her, but he wasn't very sure how to do that.

"Anna will be all alone now, Kristoff! It's all my fault!"

"It isn't your fault! Don't let yourself get confused. You were trying to protect her."

"But I only ended up making this huge mess!" She threw her hands out and the walls of ice around her cracked and splintered.

"It isn't over yet. There could still be a way. You know I'm not a big optimist, but Anna is. And if she were here, she'd be telling both of us not to give up. She'd pull some great big speech out of her about staying positive and doing the right thing. Just because she isn't here doesn't mean we can stop listening to her."

Elsa dropped to her knees and sobbed into her hands. The spikes and walls began to melt away, giving Kristoff the chance to kneel beside her and hug her.

"I don't know how I'll get through this. I'm too afraid, and it's showing. No one has ever won by being a scared, whining, crying mess, Kristoff. In fact, I'm beginning to think that I am not the one who should win this game."

She looked up at her friend with her large, tear-filled eyes.

"Maybe it's better if you win."

Kristoff squeezed her shoulder and pursed his lips. He looked at her seriously.

"Maybe it's better if _no one_ wins."

* * *

_A/N: I'm trying desperately to keep everyone in realistic character- Elsa and Kristoff are rather challenging to me. I love seeing people guess what's going to happen! Thank you for all the kind reviews and for reading in general. As always, I'm open to critique. Next up: Training Day Two and Planning of the Rebellion._


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **The Girl with the Frozen Heart

**Rating: **PG-13

**Spoilers: **None

**Summary: **Elsa is almost free. After this year, she will not have to worry about being chosen to fight in the Hunger Games. However, she still fears for her sister Anna and her only friend, Kristoff. When the worst happens, they vow to protect Anna any way they can. Facing brutal tributes, a horribly corrupt system, and still trying to conceal her powers, can Elsa come out victorious?

* * *

_Chapter Six_

Elsa sat on Kristoff's bed, legs crossed and fingers sore from being squeezed as part of her nervous habit. On the normally grey wall adjacent to them was a projection of a green and seemingly active forest, which was a much more comforting and familiar view than the gaudy 'chic' design of the holding cell. Kristoff stared at the scene as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. The two of them had been silent for a long time. Elsa had needed quite a bit of time to stop crying. Kristoff didn't, and couldn't, blame her; she had held back her emotions for too long, and everything must have been hitting her at once. In the quiet, he thought mostly about Anna and prayed that she was doing alright. Clutching the crystal in his hand, he somehow felt reassured that she was. He could almost picture her keeping busy in the house with his parents. He imagined them doing everything from tying flowers together in elaborate strings to actually cleaning up her side of the room, something Anna never seemed to have the time for. Or at least that was her excuse. He almost chuckled while thinking she might like having the room to herself for once. Even though he knew for a fact that wasn't true. Though, he could think of a couple times when they'd wanted privacy and Elsa had insisted she stay, as the room was half her's and she had the right to. Sure, he would have been a lot more comfortable with Elsa out of the room, but seeing Anna get frustrated then had just made him laugh.

Now, Elsa had significantly calmed herself. She sniffed and looked up at her best friend.

"Sorry," was the first thing out of her mouth. Kristoff shrugged it off.

"I'm not judging. This is new for both of us. It's hard to know what to do. How to react."

"You've got that right," Elsa agreed. "But that doesn't mean we can ignore the problem. I think I've done enough ignoring."

"That's true. I want to explain myself."

"The whole 'neither of us should win' thing? Because that isn't your best plan. One of us needs to go home to Anna."

"I said that none of us should win because I think we both should."

"Maybe we both _should_, Kristoff," she replied, glancing forlornly towards the forest scene. "But both of us _can't_."

"Hear me out on this," he continued quickly. "If we're still standing in the end, what will happen? If it's you and me and we refuse to hurt each other?"

Elsa imagined it, as she often imagined what the Games would end up being like. She was most worried about being thrown into a dessert environment. She feared her powers wouldn't work if she was dying of dehydration, and then that didn't sound like a great way to go either. Her mind filled in an image of her and Kristoff lying in the sand and staring at vultures ready to pick whatever meat they had left on their bones. She shuddered.

"I don't think that scenario is very hopeful. There's never been two winners, Kristoff. And I don't want to make it none, for Anna's sake."

"But what would they do? There's no way I'm going to attack you. There's no way you're going to attack me. So we hide, wait it out. Then we win."

Elsa laughed wryly.

"Gee, when you put it that way, the Games are really just a walk in the park, aren't they? Why hasn't everyone just won this thing?"

"Your sarcasm isn't helpful."

"Look who's talking. Mr. Cynical himself."

Kristoff smiled and shoved her lightly with his foot.

"Smart ass. I'm trying to be serious."

"Hm." Elsa looked away again, letting herself entertain the idea. Hiding was a decent plan. Other victors had actually won that way. Though Kristoff wasn't exactly an easy-to-hide guy. He was big, for one, and as much as Elsa loved him, he had a distinctly pungent smell that might not only give them away but make hiding with him very unpleasant. Well, it would be more pleasant than seeing him die, Elsa supposed, but it still made things difficult. They certainly weren't skilled camouflage experts.

"I do think you have something here," she said at last. "But I have something I want to add."

"Of course," Kristoff said, glad to see her agreeing.

"I think Merida should be our ally."

Kristoff frowned immediately.

"No. Definitely not."

"But she could help us."

"Or she could get us killed! Or, hey, more likely, kill us herself. Elsa, we don't know anything about her besides the fact that she's deadly with a bow and arrow and she seems prone to quick mood swings."

"She's looking for her mother, Kristoff-,"

"And I'll bet she'd do anything to win so she could do that. She practically admitted it herself. She doesn't like you. She doesn't like me. She isn't going to be our ally."

"I'm afraid to trust her too; hell, trusting isn't exactly easy for me! But we still have two days. We can get to know her a bit more. Look at it this way: It's the two of us against her or it's the two of us with her."

Kristoff was still looking far from convinced.

"I can protect us," Elsa said. "But not from every angle all at once. With Merida, we could stand a better chance. Three against twenty-one is an improvement in the odds."

Kristoff sighed.

"Alright, you do have a point. I'm not great with anything ranged, either, so I have to get close to hurt anyone."

They were quiet again. Yet another dilemma had been breached.

"When the time comes, do you think it'll be easy?" Elsa asked, her voice barely reaching a whisper.

"No." Kristoff said at first. Then, "Maybe."

"I keep trying to tell myself that I won't have to do it. But twenty other people, that's a lot. The chances of having to hit someone..." She trailed off, knowing Kristoff would understand what she meant. Elsa couldn't imagine actually killing another person. Animals were one thing, but people? Even when most of the other tributes looked mean and deadly it didn't mean it would be simple. And then she thought about that tiny girl she had seen earlier. What would happen to her? Who would be the one to kill her? Elsa brought her knees to her chest and let her head rest on top of them, feeling defeated.

"We'll run and hide," she mumbled. Kristoff nodded, feeling similarly disturbed. He wished he had his lute so they could at least listen to some music to break the tension. Unfortunately, he was instead answered by the soft chiming that signaled Rapunzel's song was beginning. Both of them groaned audibly.

"Doesn't she ever take a break?"

"At very least," Kristoff said, "she could learn a new tune!"

Elsa sat up properly.

"I wonder if there's anywhere you can't hear it."

"I doubt it," Kristoff replied, getting to his feet. "But let's find out."

The two of them walked through the suite, but the music seemed to be flooding out of every open door and through each hallway. Seeing the last unopened door, Elsa suddenly got an idea.

"What about the roof?"

They hurried up and out to the very top of the building. Here the sound only multiplied as it echoed through every city street. But the two of them paused by the low wall around the perimeter to take in the expansive, glowing city. Elsa noted that the combined planning of the buildings and streets was quite gorgeous, and the way the lights illuminated the dark grey night made it impossible not to stare.

_Bring back what once was mine_

_What once was mine_

The final notes of the song faded. Kristoff rolled his shoulders. Elsa leaned against the wall comfortably and took in the sights.

"It's funny," she said at length. "Do you feel calmer?"

"Yeah," Kristoff answered. "Sort of. You feel it too?"

She nodded.

Kristoff grew tired of looking at the lights quickly. He turned his back and leaned against the wall beside his friend, choosing to stare at the door to their suite instead as they spoke.

"Maybe you're right," he said after awhile. "Merida could help us. I just don't know how to keep her becoming a traitor."

"We have to guarantee her safety if she works with us."

"And threaten her if she doesn't?"

"Well, I'm still figuring out a plan. I just have a good feeling about her. There's something about her..."

"Hm." Kristoff folded his arms, glancing at Elsa and then focusing once more on the door. "I guess it's good that she's one of the only people who don't give me the creeps. But I'm going to keep my eye on her. If there's any sign of doubt, she's out."

"Trust me, I'm going to be watching her closely too." Elsa finally pried her gaze away from the neon lighting. "We'll talk with her about our plans tomorrow. We'll have to be discreet. For now, let's get some rest."

Kristoff agreed. He lay awake in his bed for some time, clutching the little, supposedly magic, crystal in his palm and wishing for dreams about Anna. Instead, he had visions of a young girl with flaming curls sitting on the lap of an older woman and singing songs on a rainy evening. In the morning, he would forget the dreams in his head, but something lingered; the strange sensation that something was lost.

* * *

Rapunzel's heart was pounding in the small, quiet library. Mother Gothel had strictly forbidden Rapunzel from entering the room, which was mostly used as a private study. But this was for very important and secret research, so she felt justified in bending the rules just a little bit. She tiptoed up a short step ladder and held her breath as she tried to slide the heavy book from the shelf without making any noise. After an agonizing moment, she managed to place the book on the floor, and she began to flip through it. Page after page was filled with gems in different shapes and varying colors. Each color had numerous shades, cuts, and blends that signified what they were and what powers they held. She'd managed to get a clear picture of what Kristoff's looked like in her head, so she turned quickly to the section of the book that covered every purple from lilac to eggplant. A grin broke across her face as she found an image that was an exact match. She was practically giggling with excitement as she read:

_A magenta crystal is easily identifiable from its distinct pink-tinged interior and deeply colored surface. They are especially difficult to chip, which results in their irregular or even messy appearance, due to their being one of the hardest magic minerals. This is fitting, as it represents the unbreakable passage of time and reality. Its ability is to give the one that holds it pleasant memories of the past, even ones forgotten or otherwise unknown to the holder._

Rapunzel touched her fingers to her heart. How sweet, she thought, Kristoff's parents wanted him to have pleasant memories while he was away. Though she knew he'd never be able to hold onto it during the Games. He'd be inspected beforehand, and surely whomever was in charge of that inspection would snatch his magic away before he could go on.

"Rapunzel!"

Rapunzel jumped, scrambling to close the book as her mother's voice interrupted the silence. She could hear the shout clearly despite her Mother being a good distance away from the room.

"Where are you?" Gothel called out.

"Coming, Mother!" she shouted back, nearly tripping over herself as she rushed to return the book to its place and leave the room before anyone could see her in there. She jogged down the hall to her Mother's room, where the woman lounged in a comfortable chair by an enormous glass window overlooking their well-lit gardens. Slightly out of breath, Rapunzel stood straight in the doorway and tried to think calming thoughts to get her heart to slow down.

"Oh, dear, there you are," Gothel said, waving her over with her hand. "Don't think that just because you've finished your singing for the night you can just run off. We have important matters to discuss."

"Matters, Mother?"

"Yes. Of course. Now don't interrupt." She sighed glumly. "Honestly, you leave me for two days and the first thing you want to do is run off again. Always running away from your poor, lonely mother who loves you so much."

Rapunzel shifted on her heels, feeling guilty, until Gothel nodded to the chair in front of her so she would sit.

"Mother, I don't want to leave you," Rapunzel insisted. "I just like being outside the house sometimes, that's all."

"Out in the big world. There is great danger out there. I shouldn't be letting you go at all, but because I'm so kind I give you the chance each year."

"Yes. Thank you for that, Mother."

Gothel smiled, then reached out to take a strand of Rapunzel's hair in her hand and run her fingers through it.

"You're normally a good girl, Rapunzel. But now you are spending a lot of time with the tributes and that Flynn Rider. Are they putting bad thoughts in your head?"

Rapunzel was quick to shake the very head Gothel was afraid was being corrupted.

"No, Mother. Everything is fine."

"Well, not _everything_." Rapunzel felt herself growing cold. Her Mother was using that frighteningly sweet voice again. "You have a tribute using magic, remember?"

"I remember." She swallowed, trying to wet her mouth again when she realized it felt dry. "But Elsa could win, and she also could not. She isn't doing so well. She's scared."

"Oh, the poor thing." Gothel tsked. "Unfortunately, magic alone cannot protect anyone. That's why everyone who has magic is here in the Capitol. Because I wanted them to be safe, just like you."

Gothel took Rapunzel's chin in her hand and guided her forward so she could leave a kiss atop Rapunzel's head. The girl smiled easily, but her expression changed entirely when Gothel added,

"So promise mommy you'll spend the next few days in your tower. Hm?"

Rapunzel gaped slightly.

"But, but mother," she said, stumbling over her words despite trying her hardest not to, "I have to be with Flynn. And with my tributes. The Games are in two days! I can't-,"

"Ah, ah, ah," Gothel cut in, holding up a hand. "They can do just fine on their own. Your place is here. With me. Where you are safe."

"I'll still be safe. I'll be here in the Capitol. Please, mother!" Rapunzel was begging now with her eyes wide and hands laced together in front of her. But Gothel remained firm in her decision, and grew even more stern.

"Enough, Rapunzel. You are going to go upstairs to your tower." She scoffed, scrubbing her temple with the tips of her fingers. "Your disobedience is shameful."

Rapunzel's shoulders sank towards the floor. She bit back sudden tears and nodded, getting to her feet.

"Yes, Mother. Whatever you say."

Gothel lifted her head and watched her leave with satisfaction.

"That's _much_ better."

* * *

_Author's Note: I'm sorry this is such a short update. Between school, work, and helping my family, I haven't had much time. But I am still developing this story every day! I finally got a chance to sit down and write today, so here is a tease. Thank you everyone for reading and sticking with me through this. Hopefully the pay off is worth it in the end! Questions and comments are always welcome._


End file.
